


To Steal a Princess

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: The Planar Conference was not always as much fun as Mard Geer hoped, especially not this year as it was being hosted in the Celestial Realm, so the king could show off his Princess, Lucy Heartfilia. Though the demon will find himself powerless under the human who was going to captivate all of his senses upon first meeting. MardLu, one-shot, all the lemon.





	To Steal a Princess

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Merlin is mine.

* * *

 

Mard Geer was not a fan of the Planar Conferences, three days of unending talks, wine and too much time being spent amongst a sea of egos. This year it was held in the Celestial Plane, a bright fanciful little plane that often hurt his eyes and assaulted his nose in too many sweet scents. Though he appreciated their hospitality, usually rolling out the red carpet even for one such as he.

He had heard the rumor that this year was special for the Celestial Spirit King had chosen a princess, a mage plucked from Earth Land to rule beside him. The timing was off for him, he had several days before he would leave the Underworld to begin his most cunning of plans. The destruction of magic and then he would finally complete the long-standing order to kill his own creator. 

Outside of that Mard Geer had almost no interest in that plane, finding humans annoying on the best of days and an excuse to test out new torture devices on a normal day. Though in the interests of fulfilling his duties to his throne, he would deal with this interruption. After all, should something go wrong with his plans, at least he still had his kingdom. 

He placed his precious book in the vault and checked his pocket watch, Merlin would be here soon to give him his talisman and then take him to the conference. A strange mage, Merlin had befriended him after he took the Underworld in along and vicious war. She supported his monarchy merely shrugging it off as, what good bad demons did. It was at his coronation she gave him the finest gift he ever received, coffee.

Mard stopped in front of a large gold framed mirror and checked his appearance. He wore a black suit lightly patterned with swirls and accented in heavy silver buttons. The only source of color was the dark blood tie around his neck and the rose in his lapel. He would at least bring one of his own children with, a rose was easily smarter than half the spirits he would need to deal with. 

A wayward lock of hair spiked up from his pony tail and he smoothed it back as familiar power filled the space. He refrained from smiling as he turned to greet his guest.

“Merlin, right on time,” he said as she smiled at him. She was dressed in white leather pants and a dark purple corset showing off a svelte figure marked with ancient tattoos and sigils. Merlin smiled at him before she forced him into a hug.

“Oi, ya look rather dapper, old friend,” she said, and he nodded. Merlin reached into a pocket and handed him the small silver necklace, the pendant dripping in magic and in the shape of a rose. He put on the item feeling the aura of its protection wrap around him.

“You look pleasant,” he replied as she laughed and shook her head.

“Right, off we go then?” she asked, and he took her hand, waiting for the familiar pull of her magic. It was stopped suddenly, and he tilted his head to the side, wondering what Merlin was up to. She let go of his hand and put her back against the far wall of the hallway and pinched her forehead.

“Mard, she’s actually lovely and not a brat. Bright, funny and purely forgiving, you’ll like her,” she said and Mard almost groaned. Of course, she was reading his thoughts, he did it to her often. Both being telepaths they could just as easily read each other as they could talk.

“She was a human or still is,” he said.

“Right, so was I, ya have a point there?” asked Merlin her voice wavering on annoyed.

“Yes, but you outgrew that, and it was before my time,” he added as he stepped closer to the immortal mage.

“Ya gotta stop hating on humans, they are a little touched in the head but still, good people.”

“I have no more hatred for humans, than I have for my steak at dinner. Humans are cattle. This one the King happened to fancy and made her a Princess, it is not a big deal,” he said, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Ya know what, yer usually bloody clever but this time you’re being a right cunt,” Mard flinched, he knew she hated that word, but she called him that. “Ya dun like it when people are racist to you for being a demon, stop doing it ta humans.”

She had a valid point, he despised being judged solely on his species, Mard Geer was not just any demon he was the Definitive Demon, a title only granted to those demons of the highest caliber. He had proven his cunning and bloodlust many times over, and still randomly dealt with people looking down at him, thinking he was one of the lower demons. 

“It is a fair point, Merlin, I will attempt to be pleasant to the Princess,” he said, surrendering to her logic and was relieved when she gave him another excitable hug. They pulled back, “though why is this important to you? You’ve never cared how I think of other people before, barring genocide.”

She hummed, “cause Mard, I’ve met her, and I dun know, I really think you’ll like her.”

Mard’s usually controlled face showed a flicker of an emotion as his brows raised, “you are matchmaking!”

Merlin laughed and walked into his space, “yes, and ya can’t do a bloody damn thing about it. Trust me, Mard, never steered ya wrong in the hundreds of years we’ve been friends.”

He wanted to argue, wanted to fire back at her but as his mind processed her words and their times together, all he could do was shut his mouth. The entire time, even when Merlin said things he didn’t want to hear, she was right, it was annoying and useful at the same time. Instead Mard decided to just nod, which got him another hug.

“Right, off we go, gotta get there before Lily does, I has plans,” she said. 

“It is going to involve glitter is it not?” he asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“You may want to stay away from the doorway for a while,” she grinned and Mard braced himself. He despised glitter, having been on the receiving end of Merlin’s glitter bombs before. It forced him to develop a condition called sparklephobia.

“Shall we leave now?” he asked, and she took his hand before they started the plan hopping process. For travel he knew with Merlin they had two options, she could straight teleport or they would walk through several different Planes to various connection gates, commonly called Plane Hopping.

He understood why they opted for this route as they stopped to grab a finely crafted cup of coffee. Mard also knew it was Merlin bribing him into behaving himself, he planned on being cordial. Being cordial did not mean he had to give up on being snarky or in general being himself, this much was true. 

They arrived on the plane as he finished the last of the dark roast, feeling much better despite all the golden magic around him. This Plane was too bright for his eyes, with its ethereal colors, large ornate structures, paintings and glittering magic all over everything. Even the pink pathway under his feet sparkled and he wondered if this was more Hell than Hell itself. Least he could handle the heat, darkness and constant screams of the damned, often he slept well when he was visiting Lilith.

The large ivory doors opened as they stepped through and he surveyed the entranceway. Twin golden staircases lead to the balcony and either path would lead to the other rooms of the grand palace. Large pieces of art sat along the walls, depicting random moments in the Celestial Realm history, from the birth of various stars and even the dark one of when Merlin shattered Ophiuchus, turning the serpent into a black key. Accidently, of course, the young mage could not control her power at the time. Personally, it was his favorite painting because it had the most emotion of it, though he hated seeing his friend cry.

The spirits all lined up as his name was called and he walked forward, making sure to not trade glances with Mr. Kitty. That one was always annoying, though at least he didn’t try to sneak into his room, hoping for punishment, like Virgo had done once. Mard would not discuss that night and he regretted it the next day when the spirit had clung to him.

What had his attention at the end of the room, was the woman standing next to Pompous Ass. He almost tripped on air to look at her exquisite features. Long blonde hair, heart shaped face with large coffee colored eyes, full lips and a very generous figure wrapped in a slight silvery purple dress that flowed much like a toga, showing off one pale shoulder.

_ Told ya _ , Merlin whispered into his head.

_ Shut up _ , he hissed back, trying to maintain decorum.

“Welcome Little King,” Pompous Ass said, which forced the woman beside him to chuckle, “this is my Princess, Lucy Heartfilia.”

Mard focused his attention to Lucy, a name he didn’t really care for, as she extended her hand. He kissed it before meeting her eyes, feeling his very soul (if he had one) being pulled into her. “Mard Geer Tartaros, Underworld King.”

_ There’s no way he’s little _ , Mard caught her wayward thought and smiled at her. A smile, Mard Geer had managed a smile, “you’ll find Lucy, that I am not a  _ little _ king.” He said watching her eyes widen as she blushed, it was enchanting on her and Mard had captured himself a fun little playmate for the next three days.

Perhaps the Planar Conference could be fun.

* * *

 

Lucy was still in shock that this had happened to her, that she, of all people was given one of the highest honors ever bestowed on a Celestial Mage. She had been adopted by the King as a Celestial Princess and given her own power to come to the Realm and visit. Though, like all things with spirits it was a contract and she was obligated to be here. 

Part of being Princess was that she would be his ambassador to Earth Land and be with him for Planar events, such as this conference. Lucy had no idea that these kinds of things happened, let alone that there all kinds of various Planes out there. Sure, she knew about the Celestial Realm but to find out that there were endless Planes, her scientific mind went into overdrive as she calculated everything out. 

When she received the summons about the Planar Conference, she pestered Loke into telling her as much about it as possible. His information was light, but she knew that it was the Celestial Realm’s time to play host. Not all Planes had definitive Rulers, just the ones that served functions that touched on multiple Planes, here she would be meeting people from Planes known as the Underworld, Hell, Kingdom, Mists and so on. At least fifteen people of immense power and age would be here. She felt ever so tiny.

Now she was busy staring at a Planar ruler and dear stars above was he impressive to look at. He had thick black indigo hair, pulled up into an impressive pony tail as locks of hair framed an elegant face. His suit was immaculate, the silk molding to what had to be a glorious physique, but his coal black eyes had drawn her in, almost making her forget her words.

She had no idea that demons could be so beautiful, but here he was, and he smelt like roses with a touch of coffee. Lucy was beyond fascinated and curious as to why the Celestial Spirit King called him little. Mard Geer was almost a foot taller than her.

“W-welcome, Virgo will show you to your room before the formal introduction party,” she said, knowing full well that her cheeks were hot.

“Thank you,” he said before he stepped to the side and she watched him depart with the spirit. A spirit she noticed who was bubbling over in glee to be near the dark demon, which had Lucy even more curious. 

While they waited she looked up at the king, “why do you call him Little King, Stache Face?”

He glared at her, “Lucy, need I remind you to use your formalities with me?”

She looked down and then up at him and gave him a firm nod, “Sorry, your highness.”

“Mard Geer has only ruled the plane for about two hundred years, by comparison to the other rulers he is the youngest, and since he is shorter than I he can be a Little King,” he said, and Lucy shook her head as he bent down, “also Mard hates that name, I enjoy teasing the snarky bastard.”

Now Lucy couldn’t stop the laughter that burst out of her before she playfully smacked his arm. As Capricorn called out the next visitor Lucy adjusted herself and tried to not let her jaw drop at the next person. Their next guest, Queen Regent Lilith of Hell, was virtually naked and walked with a confidence, Lucy wish she had.

As the Queen took steps towards them, there was a loud boom as glitter rained down from the ceiling coating the Queen in a torrent of little sparkles.

“Merlin!” she roared.

“Oi, hi Lily,” the mage said as Lucy giggled. Though as hilarious as this was, it was better to see Stache Face, face palming. 

“Those two, good frenemies, like bickering sisters, this will be entertaining,” he said.

Lucy watched how the Queen flared out bat like wings and dove for the mage. They collapsed into the ground in a tangle of limbs as they laughed and swatted at each other. The play fight, least Lucy thought it was, was over when Marlin put Lilith over her knee and spanked her before the two hugged.

“Is she going to be like that during the entire event?” Lucy asked, not really knowing much about Merlin.

“Oh, just wait, she doesn’t know her ex is coming, that will be, as she would say, a wicked spot of fun,” he said and Lucy saw a devious glint in his eyes.

“You guys are all just trolls,” she mumbled, realizing that for something she thought was going to be a stuffy affair was turning out to be an excuse for powerful beings to troll each other. She wished Cobra was here, he’d love this.

“The Conference is an excuse for three days of drinking and laughing, even we need breaks,” he said, and Lucy shook her head before turning her attention back to their guest.

“Oh, lovely lovely little thing, tell me sweety, how pure are you?” the Queen asked, and Lucy swallowed hard before turning into a little cherry. 

“Lilith, please, this is my princess, she is not on the menu as Mard Geer would remind you,” Stache Face said.

The Queen pouted, and Lucy was highly confused. 

_ Lilith is a succubus, she likes sex and uses it to steal the souls of her victims for sustenance _ , a smooth baritone voice said into her head. Lucy looked around and noticed at the top of the stairs leaning against the wall was Mard Geer.

_ Thank you _ , she thought.

_ I figured Pompous Ass would not explain things properly, allow me to be your guide _ , he said, and she shivered over the way he spoke. So regal, deep and exciting all her senses, she tried to remember that he was reading her thoughts and tried to keep naughty ones at bay.

She heard him chuckle,  _ perhaps later tonight, I can show you that position _ , he added, and Lucy tried to hold back the blush all over her, but it was too late.

“Oh, I think someone is playing with her little mind.” Lilith said as Lucy noticed she looked around, “Mardy! Oh my my, you look edible, wanna play baby?”

“No, Lilith, we did that fifty years ago, you had walking problems if I remember,” he said, and Lucy was just shocked at how easily everyone talked about sex. 

It wasn’t she was a prude or inexperienced, but she thought people had better manners. Then again Lilith is a sex demon, though she was very certain Mard may be one as well. The guy certainly looked like walking sex in a fine suit and she tried to maintain her composure.

“Mard…” the Queen whined, and Lucy shook her head, yeah, this conference was not what she thought it was going to be.

After a moment, Capricorn went to take her hand and show her the room they set for her. Lucy arched a brow as the succubus practically jumped on him and even more surprising, Capricorn smiled at her. He smiled at her as he led her away. Lucy noticed how her tail flicked and rubbed the goat’s butt, she tried to not roll her eyes.

_ Those two will be indisposed for a while, try to not judge, it will make Lilith tolerable _ , Mard said and Lucy easily got the message. She didn’t think the goat spirit got laid, ever.

_ Well, maybe it’ll make him tolerable too _ , she said.

They went through several more introductions as other rulers showed up. Some of them were just majestic to look at and some well, she tried to keep herself in check to not laugh. Mard’s mental commentary was not helping her but she found him wonderful to talk to. 

Mard had done more to explain to her different species and some aspects of Planar politics than Pompous Ass had done. She had to admit, Pompous Ass was a better nickname than Stache Face. The demon king was beautiful company and Lucy wanted to spend more time with him. Least when he wasn’t invading her head, but it was a necessity, all things considered.

Though they did flirt a bit with each other, a first for Lucy, usually she wasn’t quite so bold but Mard had made that effortless. There was something so unique about the king that she could not help herself. A perfect storm of everything she wanted in a guy, intelligent, witty and him looking like sex on legs was also helpful. Certainly, a damn sight better than her last couple failed relationships.

“Presenting Loki, Ruler of the Plane of Mists,” Loke shouted.

_ Oh dear, Merlin is going to be in a fit, her and Loki are on again, off again, when he feels like being loyal to his wife _ , Mard said and Lucy grimaced. 

_ Well, what happens at the Conference… _ she offered up as he laughed.

_ Now you are beginning to understand. Loki should be the last one. Come find me. _ He said, and she felt his power leave her mind. It left a bit of an itchy sensation.

Lucy looked up at the large male as he smiled at her, complimenting Stache Face on such a pretty Princess. Sure, the guy had charm, but she was not interested, besides he was married, and her thoughts were well too settled on a certain King who she was going to find.

“Bugger off, Loki,” Merlin said, and the ruler had turned to look at her. Lucy could feel the hatred and sexual tension in the air as the two glared at each other.

“Merlin, my darling, will you be showing me to my room?” he asked and to Lucy’s surprise the mage walked up to him and promptly smacked him. “Alright, we’ll start the foreplay here.”

“Dun think so, how’s the wife?” she asked as Stache Face stood in front of Lucy.

“You two will go outside to fight, I do not want my home destroyed!” The Spirit King bellowed, and Lucy rubbed her ear. Merlin and Loki kept arguing and Lucy used the chaos to slip away. She ran up the stairs and checked that no one was watching her. One thing she did notice was the direction Mard had left and she walked down the long hallway.

Lucy enjoyed being in the Realm, it was so beautiful, and her power felt heightened. She enjoyed the colors and magic everywhere, taking time with her friends, even if the three days here would cost her nine months back on Earth Land. It was fine, Gramps understood that with this position in the Royal Court of Stars, she could be gone for long periods of time.

She walked down the hallway, all the doors closed but one and she gently pushed it opened. There she saw Mard standing on the balcony, his suit coat off and a glass of wine in his hand. He was looking over the gardens.

“Ah, have a glass and join me,” he said, and Lucy quietly pushed the door shut as she made her way through his room. She poured herself a glass and came up beside him, enjoying his presence.

* * *

 

Mard knew this could be quite the mistake, Merlin would tease him endlessly about being right. Then again, he could endure it as Lucy stood next to him. The only thing he loved about the disagreeable realm was the gardens, the roses here so much more different than his own. They were brighter, more magical and sadly he could not have them.

“Pompous Ass was generous this year, normally he does not let me have a garden view,” he said.

“You like flowers?” Lucy asked as she sipped her wine. He should be polite and tell her to watch it, Spirit Wine had quite the kick.

“Roses, my magic is keyed for them,” he said, and she tilted her head to the side and blinked at him. Mard felt a bit awkward under her stare, “what?”

“You’re a demon, roses, really?” she asked and Mard let out a breath.

“You know I despise that, being a demon does not mean I cannot have an affinity to roses, intellect or anything else. Everyone makes assumptions and it is quite annoying. I had higher hopes for you,” he said, bristling as he forgot his own advice and slammed down the last of wine in his glass.

Mard poured himself another drink and to his surprise, Lucy grabbed his hand. He looked into her eyes, noticing the sorrow in them, “I’m so very sorry Mard, I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sure it’s a strong and beautiful power. You’re just so…”

He took a step back, no one ever apologized to him. What was with this woman? She was a mystery to him and though Mard liked his mysteries, he liked the mystery of her best. She nibbled her lips and took another sip of her wine, he waited, resisting the urge to plunder her mind for the next few words.

“Different, I’ve never met a man or demon or whatever like you,” she said.

“You will not either, Lucy, there is only one of me,” he said as he stepped closer to her. Little space was between their bodies, he could smell strawberries, stardust and a bit of arousal from the Princess. His fingers stroked down her cheek and her head tilted a little into the touch, “apology accepted,” he whispered before he leaned in to kiss her.

Her plump lips molded against his as he licked her bottom lip, politely requesting access to her mouth. Lucy gave it to him and he took the time to explore her, enjoying how her tongue curled around his. Her wrapped one arm around her and pulled her tight against him as they kissed. The feeling of her was slowly overriding any common sense as he kissed her out here in the open.

A loud cat call hit his ears and he pulled back before glaring over the balcony. There he saw Merlin standing on the fountain, she was giving him a thumbs up sign before she refocused her attention elsewhere. Mard watched how Loki flew at the mage, his black metal kukris glinting in the light as Merlin summoned her claymores. This promised to be a good show, but he would rather have the time with Lucy. Later he could get the full replay of the battle from Merlin’s mind. 

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked as she leaned over the white marble banister to watch the display of fighting grace below.

“They have a unique relationship, best to let them fight,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her into his room. Mard shut the doors, it helped muffle the sounds of the two lovers shouting insults and metal clanking against metal.

He understood, Merlin had every right to be pissed at the God of Mischief, he had broken her heart, several times. Why they continued on was beyond Mard, seemed like a waste of energy to have something complicated. 

Lucy felt effortless to be around, that was surprising for the king but over the last couple hours he had enjoyed her witty banter and sharp mind. Their telepathic conversation was certainly noteworthy and he would enjoy the memory for a while.

She pursed her lips and Mard could sense something from her, a bit of doubt. “Something the matter?”

“I-I probably shouldn’t be here, Stache Face will be angry,” she said as she nibbled her bottom lip.

Mard set down his glass and put his hands on her waist, she let him. “Let him be angry, as the expression goes, this is when we blow off steam.”

Lucy stepped back, her eyes hard as she slapped him. Mard growled at her and she only held her stance, eyes filled with rage on him and he managed to dodge the kick that came at his head. “Lucy?”

“Blow off steam? That is all I am, just a way to blow off steam?” she asked, and he realized that his words may have been insulting, it was not what he intended.

“No, I have phrased that in error,” he replied and noticed how she changed her demeanor suddenly. It was one thing Mard didn’t like about humans, endless bundles of emotions and quick to cycle through them. Lucy was proving to be just as silly as the flesh bags.

“Then what did you mean?” she asked.

“The Conference is all about enjoying ourselves and relaxing, that we get to indulge, you, Lucy, are certainly worth indulging in. I would like to, very much and I do not offer my body or bed lightly,” he said, and she looked at him. He could read the disbelief in her face, after all their banter earlier he could understand why she would be confused.

Mard stepped closer to her and tilted her head up, “it has been a while for me, I hope you forgive that.”

“I never said I would sleep with you,” she replied.

“No?” he arched a brow as he pulled her close, not caring that a few drops of her wine splashed on his vest. “Then why has your mind been screaming about it endlessly for the last hour. How you want to feel my tongue on your sex as you ride my elegant face. How you want me to rip off your clothes and take you from behind for hours? How you cannot stop thinking about my dick and wondering about its size,” he licked her ear, “it is a considerable size.”

Lucy shivered under the weight of his words and Mard delighted in scenting her arousal. He very much wanted to taste her essence and enjoyed her healthy imagination. She put her hands up against his chest and Mard thought he had a victory and was ready to bed the Princess when she pushed.

“I’m not like that, I’m not easy to sway over a couple random thoughts, words and half a glass of wine. If you need something, there’s a succubus waiting,” she said and to Mard’s surprised she hastily left his room.

He stood there in shock, not certain what exactly he did wrong but if anything, Mard Geer was going to find out. Mard left his room, not taking long to catch up with the mage and he grabbed her arm, seeing tears down her cheeks. He had said something, and her mind was a mess of self-loathing and horrible memories. For once in his life he found himself holding the woman, just doing whatever he could to soothe her, the seduction had gone well until he triggered something.

Mard let her work through it as he held her in the hallway, hoping that no one was coming down this way. Last thing he needed was to get into a match with Mr. Kitty, he could win that usually, but in their plane, his powers were slightly diminished to be here. Despite the talisman, it was just there was so much goodness in the air that it conflicted with his demonic abilities.

Maybe that was why he was feeling something for the beautiful mage who cried. This was outside his norm but even he could acknowledge that this was the right thing to do. That there wouldn’t be anything like holding Lucy and he intended to enjoy it. Even if all he got was a few days of Conference, Mard Geer decided that it would not be enough, and he was going to steal himself a princess before the end. If she came willingly, even better, less drama but at the end of the day Mard was still a demon and some things were difficult to control.

She stepped back and wiped at her face, “you must find me stupid.”

He shook his head, “no, you have just been hurt and have no reason to trust me. It is so very human of you, I accept that.”

“You’re so  _ gracious _ ,” she said, and he smiled at her heavy sarcasm, Mard could always appreciate a bit of snark.

“I really am, now, do you just want to talk or are you tired of overthinking everything?”

Lucy chuckled and pushed against him, this time he did not let go. “I am overthinking, aren’t I?”

“Better to over think than not think enough. Most people simply do not think,” he replied, and she nodded.

She nibbled her bottom lip, he figured this was a nervous tick of hers, “I’m done thinking,” she said and to his surprised she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss that had him growling in excitement. He cupped her beautiful curves, enticing the little vixen to jumped up, wrapping long legs around his waist. Mard enjoyed the kiss as he walked back to his room, there at the very least he could enjoy pleasure without prying eyes or listening to Lilith moan. 

That was one relationship he never understood, the hard-brooding goat man and the succubus Queen but he ignored it, especially as Lucy started trailing burning kisses along his jawline and she pulled at his tie.

Mard Geer would certainly enjoy this Conference, the welcome he received from her, was the most thrilling.

* * *

 

Lucy had enough of thinking too hard, if everyone was here to blow off steam and enjoy pleasure, why should she be any different? She had needs too, needs she hadn’t had fulfilled by something that wasn’t her own fingers or a vibrator for months. Goddess above she was worked up and the demon who could read her thoughts had excited her.

Now she understood why Stache Face had tried to warn her so heavily away from Mard Geer. He was walking sin and temptation and she was going to enjoy all of it. As she was pressed against his waist she could feel his very generous erection press against her. How the hell she was going to handle that was beyond her but if she couldn’t walk for a day or so, she would not complain. Not. One. Bit.

He moved them back to his room and set her down before locking the door. Mard spun to face her and she gulped as she looked at his face. Every dark desire and promises of sin flashed across his half-lidded eyes as she took her face in his hands and kissed her again. 

Hands roamed aimlessly as they hurriedly try to remove every stitch of clothing. She fumbled with his belt as he pulled down her dress letting it pool at her feet, leaving her in nude lace lingerie. The leather passed through the buckle, making her squeal in delight as she undid the button hiding under it. Mard had back her up until the backs of her legs crashed into the soft silk of his bed. 

She managed to open his pants and push them down, he stepped out of them and moved to crawl over her, forcing her to the center of the large bed. He nipped her earlobe, “tell me your desires, tell me all of your sin.”

Lucy shivered at the erotic words before she looked at him, “I want all of you Mard, everything you have and everything you don’t.”

“My pleasure, Princess,” he said as he rolled them over, letting her straddle him. His thick length twitching under her, making her hate the lace in the way, blocking her from feeling him fully. 

They went back to kissing as Lucy scratched her nails down his toned chest, she could feel the outlines of solid muscle, exciting her fingers as they played. Play she did enjoying his beautifully smooth skin and the heat of his being under her. Lucy sat up and removed her bra as he gripped her panties and with a fluid motion, ripped them from her. She gasped at the violent sensation of the lace stroking her clit before she felt him pressed against her. 

“So wet, so beautiful,” he said as he sniffed the air, “so mine,” his eyes flashed for a moment, Lucy could read all the desire coming from his very being. It was delicious to feel so powerful over him, watching the snarky demon as he panted and rolled his hips to feel her. Something inside of her snapped and she wanted to tease him, be in control and have a king submit to her whims. 

Lucy took his hands and pinned them up by his head as she moved up his body. She planted her knees along the side of his head and she looked down at him, “does my demon want a taste?” she teased.

“Yes,” he said simply.

“Is he willing to beg a little human?”

“No, but I will beg you, more than just a little human,” he said, and she loved how deep his voice had gotten. Mard blew up a stream of air making her squirm a bit, wanting to feel his mouth on her.

She said nothing as she lowered herself down to his greedy mouth. Mard swirled his tongue over her, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine and straight to her brain. Lucy carded her fingers through his hair as he held her hips, forcing her hard against him. His tongue unlike anything she felt, it was devious as it flicked and tantalized her pearl. 

Her head dropped back as she began to moan, “ngh…there…g-god…yes!” she started chanting as he feasted. None of her other lovers had this kind of skill and soon she was calling his name as she felt lava like fire pool in her clenching stomach. She closed her eyes and released in a torrent of pleasure all over that talented mouth.

Mard lapped at her, the demon humming as he licked all of her, coaxing her down from the high her of her orgasm. Lucy slid down his body to kiss him, her drenched self, resting against the tip of his cock. She teased him as she kissed him moving out of the way before he could help himself to her. She had no idea she could enjoy a little game like this.

She looked down and saw something sinister in his face, she swallowed. “Not nice to tease a demon, now take me, ride me, use me,” he said his voice thick in lust and Lucy had never had a man say such things to her. No usually her bed partners weren’t much for words, she really appreciated the demon under her.

“I plan on it, Mard,” she said, almost shocking herself in how uncomplicated this was to give into whatever emotion had come over her.

Lucy repositioned herself as Mard helped to guide his length into her. She moaned as he filled her, her insides stretching to their limit to take in the entirety of the demon. Her nails pressed into his chest as he arched his back a little, she could read the desperation on his face. It was going straight to her head to have such power. 

“Power you do have,” he said.

Lucy blinked for a moment and to her surprise Mard sat up, holding her against him and she felt him deeper than before. Mard kissed her throat biting her lightly, as his hands roamed down her back. “All the power Lucy, use it, I welcome the bliss.”

She grabbed his head and kissed him again as she started to move. Lifting herself as high as she could to feel every bit of him inside of her before slipping down, enjoying the flash of pain as he impaled her. They both growled as claws dug into skin and gentle kisses turned into a battle of dominance as fangs clashed against teeth. 

His hands held her ass as he began to thrust up, meeting her hungry body with his own. Skin slapping, growling and animalistic instincts took over as she rode and fucked this king for everything in her body. In the Celestial Realm she had more power than normal and used that to fuel her muscles, making her move in his lap with a ferocity she would never be able to describe. Now she really understood what carnal desire was, as she fucked the demon with every bit of force she had.

“T-there…fuck me… Lucy…” he moaned into her shoulder as she arched her back forcing him to hit that little spot inside of her that had her seeing stars behind her eyes.

“M-Mard,” she called his name and found herself on her back as he put her legs over his shoulders. He gave her a look that turned her insides to jelly as he started thrusting into her. Pushing her hard into the soft bed as he filled and consumed her so perfectly she became an incoherent mess under him.

Her toes curled as she chanted his name, her orgasm close to the edge. He would not relent as he took her, she loved all of it.

“Give yourself to me, shatter and let me devour your sin, all of it!” he commanded, and Lucy closed her eyes shouting his name as she came, clenching all around his length.

He sped up as she rode out her pleasure before he slowed, his cock pulsating deep in her. Lucy saw his face contort between pain and pleasure as his muscles tensed before they loosened, she’d never seen someone orgasm so beautifully before. Mard Geer was fascinating to watch and feel, she could almost come again form the look he gave her as his thrusts turned slower, milking out the pleasure till the last possible second.

He kissed her gently before he let go of her legs and pulled out before he turned to spoon her, holding her trembling body against his. Mard placed a kiss to her shoulder, “that was perfection.”

Lucy hummed as her eyes felt heavy, “yes. So, three days huh?”

Mard chuckled before he nipped her skin, “or more if you want.”

“Ask me later when my brain recompiles.” She teased.

“Yes, a nap sounds good,” he agreed, and Lucy relaxed into his holding of her before she fell asleep.

* * *

 

The conference was as expected, some work, but mostly play. He had handled a very angry Pompous Ass, in his usual fashion. All the snark but the king could not say one word, not when Lucy had shown off the beautiful purple rose that had formed along her spine, marking her as his. Mard knew he had the power to mark a Queen, but he didn’t know he would ever use it.

The rose had formed the morning of the third day as he took her in the shower. Having her against the wall, he bit into her neck, tasting a bit of her blood as they came together. From there the magic took hold and she was now his. Their life forces entwined, she would be with him till the end of all days, he very much appreciated that.

“Again, thank you for a delightful conference,” he said, smirking at Pompous Ass as he held Lucy’s hand.

“I just can’t believe you would do this,” the king sputtered.

“You have known me for how long?”

The Celestial Spirit King crossed his arms and glared at Mard, but the demon did not care, he had other things on his mind. Such as showing off his mate to his kingdom and taking her again, in the Underworld.

“So, the hatred grows, huh?” Merlin asked.

Lucy looked at her and laughed, “yep. We should go, my King,” oh he loved that, when she called him, not Pompous Ass her king. He grinned at the pissed off spirit.

“Thank you for the hospitality,” he said and purposely pulled Lucy into his embrace, watching how the king turned red. Merlin had laughed and put her hand on his shoulder, teleporting them to the Underworld before that jerk could smite him.

“Mard, ya know, he’s gonna hate you fer awhile,” Merlin said.

Mard shrugged as he placed a kiss to Lucy’s forehead. “Who said he ever stopped after the dance competition? I am quite used to it.”

“Well have fun you two, be back for the coronation and Mard…” he stopped looking at Lucy to regard his friend, “dun worry about Zeref, and yer plan was lousy. This is much better, enjoy yer Queen.” She said and Mard blinked as Merlin laughed and vanished.

“What was she talking about?” Lucy asked, and he looked into her coffee colored eyes.

“Nothing of consequence, now would my Queen like a tour of the castle?” he asked hoping to deflect her questions. 

“Sure, you can tell me all about it was we walk.” Lucy said and in that moment, he saw her open just a little more, like a rosebud ready to open up and reveal all it’s layers underneath. It would be fitting to think of her like that and he knew that that everyday he would see her bloom a bit more, it delighted him.

“Of course, Rosebud,” he said as he took her arm and started telling her everything. If anyone ever asked, he would deny it, but the truth was, she was the who owned him, mind, body and even the black thing he called a heart. 

* * *

_I don't usually take requests but this one came about as a review on another story and my muse grappled on to it. Leave it to Mard to attend a conference and help himself to a princess, or more aptly have a princess help herself to him LOL_  
  


_Thank you for reading ^^_

_Comments and Kudos appreciated!_


End file.
